


Falling Into The World Of DragonBall (BardockxOc lovestory)AU

by LovelyReader96



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Anime, Dragonball - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Harsh, Henchman - Freeform, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Other, Passion, Romance, Sex, drunk, hardromance, pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyReader96/pseuds/LovelyReader96
Summary: Mecca was 21 when her parents died. Feeling alone and abandoned she brings her sadness and heartfelt wishes to the very items that caused her loved ones deaths.Her wishes go to 8 dragon ball knock offs that have within an anime have granted anyone's wish! In her last will of life she wishes upon them not knowing the happy mistake she has made.Wishes do have a way of having many unexpected surprisesMeeting Bardock!And is there a reason why this anime doesn't feel like the one she watched on Tv?Everything feels so different!(themed music for fan-fiction Ariana Grande,Social House-Boyfriend )
Relationships: Bardock (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

====================================================================

*So Authors note here!*

I have decided to update this and redo everything because for some reason the way this story was going wasn't that good. I also had alot of imperfections in the sentences and everything. So in this new update it will be totally different then the original.But I do hope you like it though!Also when I made this story it was during the years where Gine had never really existed in the dragon ball universes. So I am going to stick with that in this story and portray that she never existed.

Its not that I don't like her or anything because I do love the ship of Gine and Bardock!! But she cant fit into my story because she never existed during the time it was made. Anyways please enjoy the new updated chapters for this series!

=====================================================================

Chapter 1:The Unforgiving Thought

Theres a women standing in front of the mirror starring so blankly back into the eyes of her reflection. Hair lays around the white sink and still continued to float around in the air as moments ago this women had started to hack off her long brown hair. She slowly brings a hand up to her short neckline hair that was badly dyed into a light pink and couldn't help but feel even more remorse as the thought of how everyone would think of Mecca the girl who went hair cut crazy. 

She brought her hand back down onto the sink grasped it tightly into her hand. That wasn't the reason either why she felt this remorse so sourly in her. Mecca looked away from the mirror and started to walk clumsily back to her bedroom which was connected to her room. Her feet dragging so hard against the floor but she didn't care.

Her room was such a mess but it wasn't because she was a pig but because of this feeling. Mecca walked to her bed and then through herself onto it feeling the bed letting her sink into it more. She went onto her side as she brought her eyes down to the very items that made her want to claw herself to death. Those dragonballs that she had begged her parents to buy for her lay glimmering in the moon light. It looked very real but they were cheap knock offs for sure. 

She brought her arms around her as she curled into a ball on her bed. Her knees connected to her chest as she started to feel her eyes starting to stinging. Her mother and father both gone for ever!Why did the world want to be so evil to her?! She let the tears roll down her cheeks as the thought of her mother brushing her hair came through her mind. Why had she cut her damned hair?!She should have kept her long brown hair alone!

"Oh mom...Dad...Why ?"She cried softly into her knees. She wished with all heart she hadnt been so mad at her parents. She wished this wasn't the reason why they had gone to japan for...She brought her gaze up to the balls again before bringing her hand up and touching it. To the touch it felt icy cold as her hand stroked it lightly. Not a single smear stayed upon the glass ball. 

"I wish that I could leave this horrible place. " She whispered giving the ball a final touch before sleep started to take over her. The final thought of dreams and the knock off balls came to her mind...

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

She was starring at nothing and felt as if she were nothing. The strength in her arms and legs were gone and she could feel this icy cold sensation crawling up and down her body. It almost felt as if she were in a body of water and just floating along. Her eyes were wide open as she starred so blankly upward to the dark nothingness. 

Why was she here? What was this place? All those questions seemed to float upwards almost coming out of her mouth but it just stayed in her mind. Just another thought floating lazily around in her mind. This feeling that this place give her felt so nice. It was like she was finally nothing. Then she felt an itch at the top of her forehead making her feel out of place from the nothingness.   
She brought her hand upwards to her face but paused as she quickly took notice of something far away. It was like a small dot of white you'd see on a black paper. So small and far away but as the seconds passed by it was increasing in size as it came closer and closer. 

Mecca quickly dropped her hand back to her side as she awaited for the white dot to come closer. She followed the dot as it went in circles as it gained more energy trying to get closer to her. But again the feeling around her made the feeling of fear go away as the dot finally started to take the form of a human being. The light radiating from the human figure made her squint her eyes as the light erupted in the way a dying star would explode. She felt the energy go back into her arms as she shielded herself from the light.

"Please don't be frighten."

Mecca quickly dropped her hands back to her side at the sound of the voice. There before stood a carbon copy of herself standing in the aura of white light but yet she was different. Her hair for one was long and had that dark rich brown hair color and her clothing was very familiar. 

"Wh-Who are you?!I mean you're me but d-different!?"She finally spoke but felt conflicted as the words finally left her. This person before her was her but was a completely different from her. The carbon copy simply waved a hand before the two of them showing a small sphere like ball appearing. The girls fingers glided over the ball and an image appeared slowly in the ball.

"This is where I come from."

With in the sphere showed the carbon copy of herself fighting along side other men and women dressed in armor that looked so familiar. The girl was seen running around the destroyed city before a white light appeared on the ball and then it melted away showing a monkey.

"W-Wait are you from dragonballz?"Mecca asked quickly as she bent over the ball looking at it more clearer at the scene unfolding before her. The monkey girl was bringing her monkey hands hard against her chest as it roared out. This couldn't be possible could it?Another world with the actual dragonballz characters alive and running around? Mecca tore her eyes from the sphere and looked up to the girls face. She had a simple smile on her lips as she too was looking at her. 

"Yes in worlds all over there are dimensions that only open by chance.This is the chance."She simply stated making the sphere ball disappear with a snap of her fingers. Mecca couldn't understand what she meant by that. 

"Wait by chance?"What does that even mean?"Mecca asked as the stress of everything started to climb on her.She thought anime was just anime and her world was the real one. Does that mean that guy who made dragonballz ripped it off from a real world???

"Please calm down. I only have a few more minutes before I will leave into your world to die.We will switch places."

The carbon copy claimed as a worried expression came over her face. But she then grabbed Meccas hands between her own and thats when Mecca felt the pain of sorrow come across her heart. She could feel the stinging sensation of her eyes starting to slowly appear as her vision started to blur. The feeling of warm trails falling down her cheeks welcomed so gleefully as she tried to take her hands from the carbon copy of herself before her. "W-Whats going on?"She asked as watched the girl before her starting to lose her white light all over her. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you so soon. I'm just going to take your place from your world and you will take mine.Please love my mother and father." 

Mecca wanted to scream at her for more explanation but all she could do was stand still as the feeling of warmth started to crawl up her elbows. The carbon copy of her brought the finger tips of her fingers towards her lips and gave them a light peck. Mecca instantly felt a rush of memories not of her own come rushing inside her head. It was almost like watching a movie with the forward button pressed to its limit. 

"S-Stop it hurts!"She yelled as she tried to pull her hands out of her grasp but the memories were still crushing into her mind so hard it almost felt like her skull would have busted open.

"Please Take this second chance seriously,Mecca."

Then some light blow up in front of her and the warmth that was crawling up her elbow spilled all over her body as the carbon copy of herself slowly started to disappear from her view. With a snap of fingers she felt her eyes close and she fell into a deep slumber. 

===================================================================================


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The BarDuck

Chapter 2: Meeting Barduck

Something felt really warm against the side of her face. Well actually all over one side of her body the feeling of warmth was increasing slowly into a smothering hotness. Mecca slowly opened her eyes but felt some sun rays hit her straight on forcing her to close her eyes once again to escape the pain of the sun. She slowly slide a hand up to her face feeling the dust dragging across the floor she lay upon making her almost sneeze. Her body still felt so weak as if all of the strengthen in her arms and legs were gone. But yet moving her hand up to her face was the only thing going for her at this moment.

"Where am i?"

Was the only question to enter her mind as she tried to think on how she came upon this dirty and dusty floor. Then the thoughts of that weird dream she had of that carbon copy of her telling her about the dragon ball series being real. Mecca slowly started to open her eyes as she adjusted slowly to the high sun rays falling onto her face.

HISS

HISS

HISSS

There came a low hissing sound to the right of her halting any more thoughts from coming to mind. She slowly started to sit up from the dusted floor feeling every bone in her body aching and crying for her to stop. Her blue gaze surveyed the surrounding area around her. It made her heart fall to her stomach as she looked around the area in hopelessness. 

She had no idea on where she was or how to find out. It was almost like a wasteland in her opinion. Had her other carbon copy been dumped her for a reason?Why was she here for ? The hissing sound got ever louder as she slide her hand more to the right to catch herself from falling back to the dirty floor.

Mecca brought her blue gaze to the hissing sound right of her and took notice of a creature about as big as a miniature dog standing before her. It had razor sharp teeth and thick murky green scales lathered upon its whole body. It took a step with its clawed paw towards her making another hissing sound from its mouth. Mecca quickly slide onto her bottom backing up from the creature as thoughts of running away came into mind.

Its mouth opened show casing fangs and tiny thinned needle like teeth popping out. A thin green tongue came out of its mouth and slithered its way up her face giving her the must disgusting lick she had ever received from an animal. Mecca pushed the tongue away from her face quickly in disgust. "Damint what do i?I'm going to be eaten alive!" She nearly screamed out as the creature again took another step towards her almost engulfing its body on top of her. Meccas quickly brought her hand over the snot of the creature trying to keep its mouth closed off from her face.

"S-some one please help!"She yelled out finally as the creatures clawed paws tried to get at her.

"Tch. What an idiot."

Before she could react to that new found voice that had introduced itself into her world,the creature was pulled off her. It was yanked so aggressively off from her body that creature itself had hit her head with its tail. She sat up quickly and just caught a glimpse of the creature before it was thrown up in the air and blown up with a blast of light. She quickly shielded her eyes from the lighted blast and felt the heat that blast had created come over her.

"Hey you."

Mecca slide her hands from her face and opened her eyes slowly to see a figure standing before her. They had a dark blue navy pants with a green armor top.But as her eyes traveled upward the harder it was too see the mans face. The ever bright sun made the mans face shadow with darkness. She quickly felt him grab the back of her shirt she had on and pulled her upwards. "W-wow !"She cried out as the man forced her to stand before him. Her eyes slowly started to adjust to the sunlight and she soon found her eyes back to the mans face.

She felt the mans grasp around her collar loosen and appear quickly to the front of her reappearing with the grasp and forcing her on her tip toes. Mecca quickly felt the tip of her nose nearly touching his. Then her gaze caught his face and she couldn't help but hold her breathe in from shock. "This can't be possible. But yet I remember the other me saying this whole dbz is real." Her thoughts were quickly silenced as she felt the hands around her shirt tighten.

Bardock stood before her with a steady glare directed down to her. There was no way she would met this guy of all places right now and also where was she in this series??? She looked over his face as she tried to identify something about him and took quick notice he didn't have a scar on his face and he looked oddly a little younger then the anime portrayed him to be. Then she noticed his lips were moving!Were they moving this whole time?

"I said what the fuck are you doing here?Your clothes are torn and you look so worthless!?" Bardock demanded giving Mecca a slight shake from his grasp around her front shirt. She never noticed she was messy like that. Bringing her blue gaze downwards she saw quickly that a night gown of some kind that had seen probably best days some other times. She dragged her gaze back to him and couldn't help but give the comical shrug. "I-I'm sorry but I don't remember anything ." She claimed hoping he'd believe it.

"Hey Bardock!What the hell did you find?"

Soon as the voice came into the picture Mecca felt Bardock loosen his grasp around her collar and she fell harshly back onto her bottom. Her eyes watered slightly as pain echoed all over her body from the impact. She quickly brought her trembling hands to her bottom and felt something unexpected wiggle in her grasp.   
It felt furry and as she stroked it made her feel lazy like getting that good itch. But she took glance back to her butt and saw a furry appendage ever so slightly waving around in the air. "I'm a saiyan?!' She nearly screamed out but kept it in her head. Her carbon copy was saiyan from this universe??!!No wonder shes seeing Bardock.

She brought her blue gaze back to Bardock and saw him nearly 30 feet away with a group of other saiyans standing before him. Wait Mecca quickly counted the heads of new people that shown themselves to him. She quickly counted off the people as one really short fat guy ,one women who had her purple jaded eyes,one tall man with a small pony tail hanging at the back of his head,and one very very tall man that looked like he eat children for breakfast. These people looked so familiar but she couldn't put a single finger on it on who these people where.

"So who is she?" Mecca quickly got out of her mind for a moment to bring her gaze back to the group that ways from her. The women with purple eyes held a single gloved hand up with a pointed finger in her direction. Her eyes were ever so slanted and pointed in a very much death glare. Her short bowel hair cut ever so slightly moved from a breeze that swiped by. Bardock soon brought his gaze upon Mecca as well and she watched as his lips turned into a smirk upon his face.

"Well , while you guys were out and drinking I found me a prefect women and had a fun time. Can't you tell?" Mecca felt her face blow up in heat in realization at the words he spoke. An erupt of laughter followed suit to those claims. As the men expect for one jumped upon Bardock and gave him a pat upon the back..For what?! Mecca felt so violated at the words that were being said. She quickly brought her naked legs below her making her sit down upon them only showing her knees as the heated gaze of the other males came upon her expect for one..

Mecca caught the glance of one of them as stood a few feet away from the other horned out males of saiyans. Even the women was giving Bardock a high five. Mecca sighed as she thought so bitterly how a women would side with a man. She wanted to just disappear from this place and wondered why her carbon copy couldn't just die and move on. "Bardock who is she?"The man with a low pony tail asked this time his gaze steadily on hers. 

She wanted to scream out she was Mecca but she didn't want too.she felt as if maybe going on the plot of "I don't remember" would work very well. Bardock and the rest of the gang stopped from the excited little party they had to give him a raised brow of confusion. "I honestly don't know, Tora. Saw her laying there about to be eaten alive by those lizards came in and saved her. Honestly I think she owes me a little something."he stated making Mecca wish she had been eaten by that beast.

Tora?

That name of course!?No wonder she recognized these peoples faces so much. That man was Tora the one that always kept Bardock level headed and he was kind ?Mecca didn't remember that much feed back form him to actually conclude he was a nice guy but the other peoples faces slowly started to melt into names and recognizable. The women was known as Fasha and the other two where Totayo and Pumbukin.

Now known Tora give a sigh and an irradiated eye roll before lifting his feet hovering over the dusty ground and making his way towards her. Mecca didn't know what to do whether to stand up or to just keep sitting there. She decided as he quickly floated his way towards her and now was standing in front of her to sit there then stand. Also she didn't want to give any other male any peeks of her pale legs thinking she already had Bardock acting like a horn dog. She didn't need other ones to do the same. But it made her headache as she tried to think on which episodes of the series had him acting like this?!

"Can you stand?" He asked. Mecca quickly was taken out of her mind of thought and starred up at the tall man. He was wearing his blue armored saiyan wear with of course no leggings but short spandex like shorts. Which made Mecca wonder if he wore any underwear underneath that armor. Tora knelt down towards her and she felt him bring a hand down upon her shoulder. And she felt him give her a slight squeeze making her feel at least for the moment save. 

"I think I can."She voiced softly. Then without a single warning she felt his other hand go around her waist making her look down to hide away her face from him seeing her blush. This right here was a real man. She could feel almost how strong he was through his hands and of course she was holding onto his arm as he pulled her back onto her feet.

His heat was washing over her as she stood with his help making her face heat up more with how close they were. "So tell me how come you are here on this side of Vegeta?" He asked. Mecca slowly brought her gaze back up to the man and of course went with the plot. How else would she explain she ended up here? Although to be very honest she had no idea on how she even came about here. Her carbon copy had just she died but never how. "I'm sorry but I have no idea on how I got here.I don't remember anything at all."She claimed and even give the must honest answer she could think of. Toras eyes glided over her before stopping at her head. 

She felt his big rough hand come from her waist and to her head. Now to say that wasn't a good feeling having a strong mans hand going up your body was a blessing. She felt his fingers entangle into her hair making her almost close her eyes in blissfulness before he touched a sore spot. She winced slightly as he continued to touch the sore spot. "It seems you've hit your head pretty hard uh?"He asked.

"I think so."She answered back softly her words almost not coming out as for some reason she was put under a spell.

"What the hell are you doing Tora?"

Bardocks voice echoed so loudly around her awaking her from the spell she had been put under from Toras fingers. She felt Toras muscles tense under the palms of her hands and she watched as he turned his head to the side . Then she too then brought her blue gaze towards where Tora was looking and saw Bardock. He stood just 5 feet away from her and Tora but his dark gaze was on her. "Why are you carrying her like a child?"He asked with clear disgust in his voice. Mecca saw from behind Bardock stood the other team members with the same grimace face that their team captain had.

"Come on now Bardock. She seems to have had a blunt head trauma to the head. She needs help instead of us just joking around. "Tora reasoned instead ,it seemed to Mecca he'd rather reason then argue with him. Since he was the team captain of this saiyan group. And you never wanted to go against what the team captain says right? Bardock brought his dangerous dark glare down to her before he turned his back to them.

"We take her to the Docs for a check up. And then the King. He must be notified about how one of his saiyans was found in this way."He stated over his shoulders. He walked back towards his other team mates with his hands behind his head. He acted like Bardock form the anime and manage but yet he was so different and he was very prevy almost like that of master Roshi.

"You must hold on tight we are going to take off in the air." Tora stated. Before Mecca could say anything she felt the air in her lungs spill out from lungs in a scream as the feeling of being tugged roughly upwards happen. She throw her arms around Toras neck feeling the intense muscles this man had and how she would have blushed with more bashfulness but she was in the air as of now. And all she could think was how she had to control her fear of being so high. Her blue gaze settled from looking at Toras face before she dared herself to look down.

"Oh my GOd!" Her feet were dangling in the mid air as she held so tightly onto the man. When she looked past her feet she could see the ground and how far away it was. Her grip around Tora got tighter as thoughts of falling welcomed in her mind. She dragged her icy blue gaze up to Tora and felt the need to scream out in frustration. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going to shoot up so fast!!!"

'I'm uh not sure what to say to that. You must have hit your head harder then I expected. "He answered back. Mecca almost yelled back at him that she had never flown in her life but stopped. He thought she was saiyan women who had gotten herself in bad scrap. How was she going to keep this up?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctors Visit

Chapter 3:The Doctors Visit

Mecca sat on the edge of this pure white bed that seemed to levitate off of the ground. It sort of shocked her at first but she didn't have enough time to figure out how it worked because she was pushed in and shoved on the bed. Also let her not forget she was ordered to stay on the bed or by Bardocks words "Be placed in a dirt filled grave.". Her feet were slightly dangling over the side of the bed almost touching the floor with the tips of her toes. She wondered what the doctor would say about her head injury or if he would say anything else. She also had no idea she a head injury until Tora had touched that spot with his fingers and it hurt. It felt slightly sore like it had began to heal. Also she couldn't stop thinking on why she had woken up in such a deserted area on Vegeta. She could still feel the sandy dust on the palms of her hand and the feeling of that hot ground on her cheek.

Her carbon copy had said she died?But what had her carbon copy been doing that caused her to have her clothes ripped to shreds and her body feeling like it was thrown around like a rag doll. Mecca felt her tail swishing back and forth behind her making her forget her train of thought for a second. And also this was another thing too. She looked over her shoulder at the hairy appendage as it swayed back and forth on the bed messing with the bed sheets. It was getting on her nerves if anything the way it had its own mind to do whatever it wanted. She ignored her tail to get back to her theories she had been storming up as she waited for the doctor to come in. From what Tora had told her as he fly with her in his arms. She instantly felt her cheeks explode in heat at the thought of Toras arms around her. That man sure had a lot of muscles and the anime sure did not show him justice. She wondered rather quickly if all saiyan men radiated with such power and heat. Its no wonder why chichi and Bulma fell for saiyan men. But then the thought of Bardock and his rather tasteful joke came into mind and she quickly countered that not all saiyan men held such power over her. Or would ever.

"So she was found just there?Like this?"

Mecca brought her blue eyed gaze towards the door and saw a rather older saiyan man limping inside the room. He wore a white simple lab coat that had adored on the left side of his lab coat the symbol of Vegeta. Underneath the lab coat it seemed he was wearing a simple attire that looked out of place for here which was a gray slimmed t-shirt with black pants. And his hair of course was that of pure black you'd see in the night sky and it of course by "saiyan law" was spilled all over the place like the artist had just wanted spikes all over. In his hands he held a device that was see through almost but she could see that it almost like a screen with the letters moving as he scrolled with his finger.

She watched as the older man pointed at something and showed HIM. Next to him stood the very different Bardock from that of the anime series standing next to the doctor with an indifferent look as he responded to the question. "You can say that it looked like one of those attacks,Doc."Bardock responded as his face drew together in disgust. The older man paused in his step to bring his gaze towards her. He had a rather mean expression as he settled his gaze on her making her feel as if she were just a bug underneath his shoe. She had no idea on how to respond so she just brought her hand up to do a wave but paused in her movement as soon as Bardock brought his dark narrowed gaze upon her.

"Also her hair."The doctor begin his gaze shifting back down to his device in his hand. His fingers started to move about on the screen as he finished his sentence. "The hair is a fake color made by some off chemical. Its a very highly toxic compound."He explained as he moved the device towards Bardock. Mecca would have laughed at the two men as they looked honestly confused about her hair having chemicals. She brought a single hand to her hair and let her fingers run freely through it as she thought about the color. "I got my hair dyed but before that i had to bleach it."Mecca responded. Both of the men immediately brought their dark shaded gazes back to her. "Bleach?" Questioned the Doctor. She instantly sat up straight as she the felt their heated gazes of anger come upon her. "I-I um oh-"She soon remembered she was suppose to be a victim of memory loss. Quickly like clock work she flung her hands over her head and started to groan out of "pain". "My head . ow my head. I-I don't understand why i said that?" She claimed quickly through clenched teeth. She rolled onto her side as she took in a raspy breathe leaving her arms over her head. 

"Grab her arms!" Instantly Mecca felt firm hands wrap themselves around her upper arm and pull them harshly downward and felt someone climb over her body. She could feel heat radiating off their body onto hers as they sat above her ,their fingers digging into her arm. When the help had succeed in taking her arms way from her head she looked up at the helping hand and almost fainted out of pure shock.

Bardock ,leader of his group of saiyans, was seated over her like you would sit on a limb of a tree. His gaze was settled upon her as she felt as if she would scream out of pure shock and fear? No that wasn't it...For Mecca it was the idea this man was straddling her body that made her heart beat harshly against her chest. She could feel his inner muscular thighs rubbing against the side of her stomach. Her plump cheeks started to heat up and she knew as she kept her steady gaze upon his that he was seeing her face change color. The heat coming off of him nearly intoxicated her the way Tora had. To think she had almost fooled herself into thinking she would never feel that way towards Bardock.

"Good keep her like that I'll be right back Bardock. I need to get her meds."Came the doctor. A simple rumble from Bardock that sounded like a yes came from him. Mecca quickly looked away from Bardocks gaze and watched as the saiyan man walked briskly back the way he came. He was leaving this man here alone with her?!Like this?! Were all saiyans so ruthless.

"Whats up women? Never had a strong man so close to you?"He asked rather snobby. Her eyes snapped back to the saiyan man above her and almost forgot how close they were to each other. His sharp nose almost touched her own. if she just moved more to the left. His bangs simply tickled her forehead with each in take of breathe he took. The corner of his lip turned upward slowly into a small smirk as the time went on. She felt a sharp pain as she soon found that he had increased the pressure in his hands upon her upper arms. "Ah." She gasped out loud. "Go on answer it women? What do ya think? You were literally all over Tora not too long ago. "He responded his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

She never had any idea that Bardock would be this cold and this type of man. "Bardock I said hold her not harass her.", The doctor had slinked back into the room without either of them noticing at all. Mecca instantly could feel her heart beat slowing down as the thought of not being alone with him sunk in. She brought her gaze away from that of Bardocks heated stare tried to gaze upon the doctor but all she could see was that of Bardocks biceps blocking must of the view. She could hear shuffling feet coming closer and closer towards them.

She felt Bardocks hands around her wrist go slack but still held her firm. "Hey don't worry we'll have next time." Mecca felt his whispered words touch her closely making her shutter from the warm breathe he lay upon her neck."Go on Bardock move it."Ordered the doctor besides them. Mecca brought her gaze back up at Bardock and took notice of his thin lipped lopsided smirk that welcomed her gaze. He then let her go quickly before climbing off of her body rather slower then she wanted him to. She could feel his armor scrapping slightly against her chest and feel his hot breathe travel down her body before finally coming off her at the tip of her knee point. 

Her insides twisted ever so quickly at the thought of how close this man was to her. She instantly sat up grabbing at the blankets that pooled at her feet. Her eyes combing back and forth between the two saiyans before her. She didn't want to be grabbed like that again by Bardock! "Now Bardock leave. Look she looks pathetic now! You can't just come around abusing my patients! "The doctor stated with irritation as he glared at the Bardock with his dark half lidded eyes. narrowing with each passing second. Within the doctors grasp he held a small counter that looked like the label said clothes and pain medication. Bardock had his arms crossed over his armored chest and gave a narrowed glare down at the doctor. "Yeah but the king wants at least -"

"Now Bardock let the doctor do his job." 

Mecca instantly felt something of relief wash upon her as the voice came upon them. It was like a liquid of a safety net washed upon her everytime Tora came around. Tora was standing near the door with a very small smile etched onto his face. He walked towards them never taking his gaze away from Bardock. "Tora? The king wants us to keep her on lock down remember?" Bardock stated his gaze upon Tora was ever dominating. The other burly man laughed out before bringing a single arm around Bardocks neck. He swiftly turned the man about as he dragged him slowly away from the ever scared Mecca. She could only thank that of Tora later in some way to him. "Tora!" Argued Bardock. That was the last word she heard before a sound of the door closing tightly behind them silencing the pair. 

"Now that brute is gone let me apply these on you. And I've brought you some clothes to change in as well." The doctor stated. He still held the box within his fingers as he waited for her to place the blanket off of her legs. "I don't understand why is that man so much like a horn dog."


	4. Chapter 4 : Last Thought

The feeling of the shower head thrusting its heated water at her backside made her feel so much more relaxed then she had been feeling all day. All of the anxiety and her muscles feeling so tensed washed away completely. The stream of the water fawned across her body allowing it to soothe every muscle it needed it to and too allow the dirt that had build up on her skin to wash away. Her fingers started to comb through her short hair and she felt a slight ting of pain as her fingers probed her scalp. Clearly the pain in at the back of her head would be there for a while. Mecca brought a single palm over her face trying to get the water from her gaze as it started to blur for a moment. 

Her thoughts started to lean back to that of the foreign world she had dropped into. Even though she had never been in an anime world before it just didn't sit very well like it should have. Every character so far she had meet didn't match the carbon copy she had remembered reading. Mecca quickly brought a single palm along the wall stopping the water from spraying over her any longer.

Why were the characters acting so out of character! Even that Bardock had been totally different from what she had first thought he'd be like. Mecca touched the wall again and watched with rounded eyes at the panel that floated up from the wall. She let her fingers glide over the panel trying to look for something that would help dry off since she hadn't seen any towels near by in this bathing room. The doctor had brought her to this small bathing room after he was done helping with cleaning any more wounds she may have had. He had shown her how to work around the devices around the room but also had instructed that she be ready. Ready to meet the king of all saiyans in an hour. 

A soothing rush of hot air fell on her like a blanket covering over her body. She brought her fingers in her hair letting it comb through it as she felt the wetness on her skin start to roll off her body. Mecca wondered if there was a possible way of gaining some kind of control back in her hands. She felt as if everything had all of a sudden been taken from her. Now she was forced to allow these saiyans to run her around. "Even that Bardock is too much."She sighed as she turned around in a small circle to allow the hot air to dry her whole body. Which it was true the damned man had even pinned her to the bed and even whispered those words to her.

Heat started from the side of her neck and traveled upwards quickly as she remembered the feeling of Bardocks palms gripping her wrists and his body holding her down. The memory of his body heat smothering her caused Mecca to blush madly. Was her heart starting to race now?!She nearly slapped her self silly at how fast she was to slamming the palms of her hands to her cheeks. "What in gods name am I thinking about him like that?!" She argued out loud with herself. How could she ever want to think of Bardock of all people like that?! 

"Hey wimp what are you doing just standing there. Didn't the doc tell you about seeing the king." 

Mecca instantly covered her chest by bringing her pale arms across herself. "I-I" She was trying to associate the voice with the face but being cut off guard so quickly made her mind scramble. She could hear the sound of the boots hitting hard against the tile floor alarmed her more. "Ugh. Why did Tora want to bring such a weak saiyan here." The woman uttered with clear disgust in her tone. Mecca looked over her shoulder towards the woman and saw through her mop of pink tangles Fasha.

The saiyan woman stood ever so prideful behind her. Her gloved hands were balled up at her waist as she stood there empowering and dangerous. Her narrowed gaze glided over the bathing room before her dark purple gaze fell on her. Just meeting her gaze made her want to hide for cover or something. 

"I-I'll be ready."Mecca chocked out finally but it seemed that only brought more of the disgust to rise within the expression the other woman held. Her nose wrinkled and her gaze narrowed dangerously making her purple gaze darken more before she turned around quickly the heels of her boots clicking harshly against each other. "You really make me so disgusted with your actions wimp.

Doc sent me with this garment as well. Don't make me come in again for you. Or else I'll send in Bardock."She warned. Mecca again couldn't help but get the image again of the saiyan warrior on top of her. "N-NO...."Mecca straighten her back quickly and took a deep breathe. "I mean I'll be out soon." She countered back. The only response back was that of a high pitched laughter that ended with a cackle.

\--------------------------------===========----------------------------------------

Its as if someone had really took care in finding what would look nice on her figure and what would be modest for her as well. Mecca stood near a full body mirror that was located just adjust to that of the door leading back to the medical wing. She slowly turned in a circle keeping her blue gaze on her form as she watched her self move. It was so interesting to be fitted in saiyans garment. The dark maroon color of the spandex material made her pink hair appear darker as it seemed to reflect the darkness of the material and allowing it to settle more.

Her saiyan armor that she was given was almost like a sports bra across her chest and it felt so light! Mecca brought a single gloved finger upon the hard shelled chest touching it carefully. It felt hard to the touch that was for sure but yet as she went up and down on her tip toes it felt so light. 

And her spandex was a blessing in a disguise as it kept her shoulders covered and as well as it ending just at the top of her knee. She was for sure thinking she would get the garment that Fasha had on. Mecca felt her tail curl around the top of her arm making goosebumps appear all over her body. That damned thing was so sensitive to every single thing it would touch. Mecca shrugged the offending appendage off her arm and watched as her tail went below her waist to just stay there drifting about. 

The door at her side slide swiftly open causing a dark shadow to fall over her instantly. She quickly looked over to the shadowy figure who stood looming over her in silence. "B-Bardock?"She choked out in question. The figure placed a firm palm upon her shoulder making her jump in her spot in shock. "No, He wanted to but I think you've had enough of being harassed." His tone of voice sent a rather calmness over her quickly. The corner of her lips lifted upwards in a small smile as the shadowy figure came closer to her underneath light.

Tora's stance was tall and imposing but it was his expression that allowed for her to stay calm around him. His lips always had that calming smile and his eyes although narrowed always held this warmth to them. His hand slide down from her shoulder to her forearm gripping slightly to her. Mecca couldn't help but feel a dust of heat welcome itself across her face at the sudden change of position for his hand. 

"Well I thank you Tora! I wish there were was a way I could show my thanks.I mean the garment itself is a perfect fit for me! Anything you need i'll even give you my body for use! "She stated her expression hardening in concentration. She wished she could give him something to him in thanks for doing all of this for her. Maybe be a water boy? She watched as the expression of Tora turned from a humble stare to that of a rather embarrassed look.

He quickly took his hand from her arm and placed it behind his head as his brown gaze shifted from her. "I-I didn-" Mecca quickly placed the palms of her hands on her mouth as she realized the comment she had made. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant like um."Mecca interrupted the embarrassed man before as she realized what she had said. She grew silent as the awkwardness lay before them like blanket. She started to say something but someone came in. 

"Tora."

The bulky man before her moved aside quickly allowing the male behind him to walk besides him. Bardock with his sharp chaotic hair style walked between her and Tora. His palms were placed at his waist as he starred at his right hand man and then her. His gaze shifted back to Tora his expression holding nothing but wonder. "You tell me that you'd be better fit in getting her then me. You're taking up time Tora."He snorted in slight laughter as if there was a joke that had just been told.

Finally his narrowing dark harden gaze fell back to her. He had his back turned to her but he slowly brought his body to face her. He titled his head to the side looking to be in thought. Mecca felt her back stiffen into a straight line as she allowed the man before her to stare so intently at her. His dark narrowed gaze felt like it was crawling all over her body as he starred at her."Perfect fit."He grumbled before he turned from her and back out the door he came in. "I didn't pick your attire it was Bardock." Tora stated finally before he turned and left out following Bardock. 

Mecca nearly felt her legs give under her as she realized who was the one to get her item of clothing. He had to have help? Right?


End file.
